


Coming home

by NotHereAtAll



Series: Aokaga drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotHereAtAll/pseuds/NotHereAtAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami coming home from America after half a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! ^^

\--Kagami--  
He looked up at the screen to check his flight time. Hands readjusting his backpack before reaching down to his luggage, he walked towards the gateway to his plane. He's finally going back to Japan after half a year in America. He rubbed the silver ring that was resting on his left hand ring finger with his thumb. Memories of the proposal flashed through. How at the basketball court they frequent, the man of his life, whom he has been living with for 3 years, got down on one knee and presented the ring to him. The blush on his tan face as he proposed, the bright smile that was hardly seen when he agreed, and the strong arms that helped him put on the ring and brought him to a bone crushing hug. Tilting his head until his crimson red hair covered his eyes, his mouth was brought up to a grin as he recalled the fond moments. With a sudden burst of energy, he walked through the gates that led him to his airplane, unable to hide the slight cheerful bounce to his steps. "I'm coming home, Daiki!" Kagami thought as he continued grinning like a excited fool.

\--Aomine--  
"He's coming back! Taiga's finally coming home soon! I can't wait to hug him, shower him with kisses on every inch of him, drag him into the room, push him onto the bed and... "Aomine immediately pushed away all his dirty thoughts. Now isn't the time to sprout something in his pants. He hurriedly touched up the apartments' dark romantic feeling. His plan of an incredible welcome home for Taiga shall not be ruined. He has a lot of time after Taiga gets here to do all sorts of things to him. A devilish grin appeared on his face as he thought about what he would do to the red head later. He jumped startled, being pulled out of his wonderful daydream when the doorbell rang. The devilish grin found its way back as he made his way to open the door for his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments about your thoughts on this.^^


End file.
